The Unexpected World
by SilverProphecy
Summary: What they wanted was a nice camping trip. What they got was completely different. Please R&R!


Disclaimer:  
  
Please note that I do not own any of these characters:  
  
Frodo Baggins  
  
Samwise Gamgee  
  
Merry Brandybuck  
  
Pippin Took  
  
Gandalf the Grey  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Aragorn  
  
These are all J.R.R. Tolkien's characters.  
  
Hope you enjoy the read!  
  
The  
Unexpected World  
Part One  
  
1 Camping Trip  
  
It all started on the lovely summer day of June 15. My friends Caitlin, Victoria, Steffi, Allyson, and Zoe were old enough to go venture off by ourselves. We had cars for heavens sake, so of course we were old enough.  
  
We all decided to take a flight to New Zealand for a week to go camping. Victoria, being the youngest at 17 and not being able to pay for her own ticket, had to ask her parents for some money. Of course, we pitched in too.  
  
Now I heard something about girls reaching maturity faster than boys. But I have no idea what went wrong with us. We act way too childish, just go ahead and ask our teachers. Caitlin, who was always crazy no matter what the circumstances, said the craziest things. It's like she has her own dictionary of these words and phrases. But she loves to write. Crazy stories, of course. She's wasn't the only one.  
  
Zoe is another one who likes to write. With almost a library full of made- up stories and fan fictions, she was a great writer. She could make up the best and most absurd things right from the top of her head. She's also obsessed with Elijah Wood. I mean really. You have no idea. But that's just Zoe.  
  
Steffi's more of a drawer. A really good drawer at that. Think you could beat her? I'd like to see you try.  
  
I, myself, like to write. The only thing is, I can never finish my story. I start it, then leave it, then start a new one, then leave it, then- okay; I think you get the point.  
  
Allyson is more of a really-great-at-sports girl. She's really funny, even when she doesn't mean to. She makes all the boys look like fluffy little bunny rabbits when it comes to sports. One time, when we were playing football at gym, she- well. I don't think I should get into that story.  
  
Victoria attempts to write. But, let's not get into that. She's shy and quite. As if. She can go crazy at the most unexpected times. Like right now.  
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR!?" Victoria sang at the top of her lungs.  
  
We were hiking through the beautiful wilderness of New Zealand, but we none of us noticed it. We were panting from exhaustion of hiking from 4:00 in the morning to right now, 4:00 in the afternoon. We didn't stop once. Not once! And right now wasn't the right time for Victoria to be singing the Klondike Bar commercial.  
  
"Shut it, will you?" Allyson yelled to Victoria.  
  
Victoria stopped abruptly. "But-" Her bottom lip puckered out and she opened her eyes as wide as they would go, looking back at Allyson.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop singing?" Allyson growled.  
  
A wide, innocent smile spread across Victoria's face. "Okay, I'll stop singing the Klondike song."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"GIMME A BREAK, GIMME A BREAK, BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT KIT KAT BAR!"  
  
"VICTORIA!" Zoe shouted. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Victoria stuck her tongue out at Zoe, but she stopped singing the Kit Kat bar slogan. A few minutes after however...  
  
"BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA JOY OF COLA"  
  
"Alright, STOP IT!" We all yelled. This seemed to get her. She refused to talk to us the rest of the hike.  
  
"Can't we stop?" Caitlin complained.  
  
"Okay." I stopped and squatted down, trying to ease my aching muscles. Everybody else groaned as they sat down on the soft, grassy meadow.  
  
"Where are we?" Steffi asked. "Are we lost? I think we are..."  
  
"Shhhh! I'm thinking." I said, looking around.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhhh!" Victoria hissed. "Aisha's thinking!"  
  
"But Victoria!" Caitlin interrupted.  
  
"What?" Victoria said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Follow me!" I said, suddenly getting up.  
  
"What, and get killed?" Caitlin retorted.  
  
I chose to ignore that comment. "I hear water."  
  
Everyone moaned as they got back up and followed me into the forest. We walked for about 3 more miles, and finally, we reached a clear river which ended in a water fall. We gazed at the running water, enchanted with sparkles from the sun above.  
  
"Think we should camp here?" Zoe asked, breaking the spell.  
  
"Yes." Caitlin and I said together.  
  
"No." Victoria and Allyson said.  
  
"Let's take a vote on it." Zoe decided.  
  
Everyone turned to Steffi. She was fiddling with a zipper on her backpack, not paying attention to a word we said. She gazed longingly at the water fall. Victoria walked over to Steffi and poked her hard on the forehead.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Pay attention." Victoria said.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"So, what do you say?" I asked.  
  
"I say, we need to jump off that waterfall." Steffi said evilly.  
  
"No wa-" Victoria started, but she was inturupted by the rest of us.  
  
"YEAH, LET'S JUMP!"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"I've always wanted to jump off a-"  
  
"Hurry up, let's jump now-"  
  
"Finally a place to-"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET'S JUMP!" I screamed.  
  
Then everyone except Victoria screamed back in return. We all had our bath suits underneath our clothes, so we just threw them off and ran to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"You go first" Allyson said to Zoe.  
  
"No, you go first" Zoe said to Steffi.  
  
"No, you go first." Steffi said to Allyson.  
  
"No, we'll go first!" Caitlin and I screamed as we ran through them. We both stopped abrubtly when we saw the height of the fall. "You go first." We said together.  
  
For a few minutes we just stared at the falling water. It was just falling through darkness. It was so high up that we couldn't even see the bottom. Just a pit of complete darkness.  
  
"Y-you guys wanna make camp?" Zoe whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We all stepped away from the nerve-racking edge of the cliff. Victoria sat next to all our forgotten belongings and huddled there, clinging to her knees. When she saw us, she jumped up. "So you guys chicken out?" We all glared at her.  
  
"Standing at the edge is enough for me." Allyson muttered.  
  
*  
  
We all shared tents because we knew it would be too much of a hassle to bring 6 separate ones. We had two tents, three people in each of them. For a few minutes, we argued about who goes in which tent. Finally we sorted it out; Steffi, Allyson, and Victoria in one tent, Caitlin, Zoe, and me in the other.  
  
As tired as we were, we went out into the forest to pick up some wood for the fire. Half an hour later, we came back to camp to start it, arms loaded with wood and twigs.  
  
Caitlin just threw her wood down and dragged herself to the tent. "Uhh..." We heard her groan inside the tent. "I'm beat" she said.  
  
Steffi and Allyson set up the wood while Zoe and I gathered rocks to surround it. When we came back from gathering the rocks, Steffi and Allyson had abandoned the fire wood and were dangling their toes in the river.  
  
"Hey, why haven't you started it yet?" Zoe called to them, setting the rocks around the wood.  
  
"Damn wood!" Steffi yelled.  
  
"Won't start" Allyson said more calmly then Steffi.  
  
Zoe scowled as she put the last of the rocks around the wood. Suddenly, there was a sound of shuffling inside the tent that Caitlin went in. Then there was a sound of the tent being unzipped, and out came Caitlin with an evil smile on her face. In her hands she held a bottle of oil.  
  
I stepped over to her and slapped her on the back. "Good job, Monks! Now here's a SMART," I went into a fit of coughing," CAMPER!"  
  
Caitlin elbowed me in the side and ran to the wood. "ROAR!" She yelled as the squirted oil at the fire. "Ugga ugga! Me make fire!"  
  
"Oooh, lemme light it, lemme light it!" Steffi said excitedly. She took a box of matches out from her black wind breaker and lit a match as fast as you can blink. She threw it into the fire and a huge flame went up.  
  
"Cool." We all said together.  
  
"Let's set up out chairs and roasting sticks, shall we?" I said in a formal way. We all hurried to the tents to retrieve our chairs, and then went into the forest again to find roasting sticks.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, we were huddled around the fire, sitting comfortably in our chairs, roasting marshmallows, hotdogs and any food we could spear with a stick. "Mmm...You should really try roasting the marshmallows with the strawberries!" Caitlin said thickly.  
  
"Oooh, lemme try!" Steffi said, grabbing a strawberry along with a handful of marshmallows. She roasted them for about 2 seconds, took a mouthful, chewed, and....  
  
"GAH!! This is disgusting!!" Steffi said, spitting out the mix. All of us cracked up as Steffi drank 3 bottles of water, trying to get rid of the taste. "Never...again..." Steffi said, pointing at Caitlin.  
  
She smiled innocently.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, we were all in bed, happy for once in the day. I listened to the sounds of the animals and the soft rustle of leaves. 'This is the best day of my life.' I thought, taking in a deep breath. A few seconds later, I know I had spoken too soon. 


End file.
